


the dunnest smoke of Hell

by diet_whiskey



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Other, Soft Femdom, dom!Kate/sub!Seth, the gentle dom™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_whiskey/pseuds/diet_whiskey
Summary: Various prompt drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Seth/Kate — reunion.

Her shins and ankles are covered in scratches, fresh and glistening with crimson beads. She sits on the front seat of his car in the middle of nowhere, on the outskirts of the nameless abandoned mine town, her legs curled up; that's how he can see the injured tissue of her skin, and he wants to kiss it.

“What's with all that theatrical bullcrap anyway?” he scoffs. “All that leather and… fucking eyeliner or whatever, she looked like a prime time ABC character.”

“That was exactly the impression she wanted to make. The ultimate Evil Queen from the blockbuster fairy tales we were raised on.” Suddenly a corner of Kate's mouth rises slightly and there's a coy gleam in her tired reddened eyes: “What, you didn't like it?”

“I…” he shakes his head, taken aback a bit. “Jesus Christ, Kate.”

She's still looking at him with that half-smile, he realises, and that's a good sign. A sign of life.

“I like you. Without all that war paint on your face. Truth be told.”

“Hey girls, did you know? Guys like it better then you wear less makeup!” Kate is teasing him full force now, quoting some 15 year old “gentleman”, exhausted by nocturnal emissions and unhealthy mothering. She even lets out a giggle — and oh God, the tenderness. The tenderness he feels for her. His heart sinks. He sinks onto his knees in front of her. She looks down at him, black eyeshadow smeared in the corners of her eyes, setting sun tangled in her copper red hair.

“It's you,” Seth says, kissing her hands. “It's really you now.”

“It's me.” Kate says. “I will always be me.”

He plants a kiss on her palm, and she cups his face in return.

“Let’s drive.” she says softly. “Have to go through that goddamn Silent Hill back there, but oh well.”

He can't help but laugh in amusement: “Well look at you, making movie references!”

Kate wrinkles her nose. “A video game reference, actually. Though the movie was pretty decent too. The first one I mean.”

“That's for sure. Sequel sucked”.

Her palm is still on his cheek, caressing it slowly, like the warmest of breezes.

“Come on.” Kate whispers softly, already forgetting that funny movie small talk. Funny, funny little things in this world of horror, love and death and love.

“Yeah.” Seth nods. “Let's drive.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kate Fuller — ambition

“There's a difference between ambitious ones and stubborn ones” her mother used to say “they may be equally passionate about the goals they want to achieve,  but the stubborn ones are blinded: they only see one path, their tunnel vision doesn't allow them to notice the dangers on the sides of that tunnel, hiding in the dark. They don't consider different options. Ambitious people are smarter, more flexible. They aren't afraid to admit their mistakes, because mistakes can be fixed to never be made again. They clear the path, but are always mindful of their surroundings. They also care about their reputation. Some will call it pride — and pride is a sin — I will call it self-respect, and by respecting ourselves we respect Him.”

Kate never allows herself to forget those words these days. Not when she's trapped inside her own body, behind the wall that Amaru has built to keep her inside. At first it was just a fence that Kate managed to climb over twice — it made Amaru furious, so now the fence has been made into a giant wall of smooth stones, oozing with blood and slime.

 _It's okay_  Kate thinks, _I'm gonna build my own wall then_. And so she does: the wall that hides a little lair with flower wallpapers and a cross above the bed, strangely narrow bed, as if brought from some cheap motel. Kate hides in here — so far Amaru didn't show any signs of being aware of the existence of that little hideout. Or maybe she's pretending. Kate is always on the edge, listening, waiting. She refuses to be blinded, to be caught off guard by the creatures in the dark. She has a little door near the corner of her lair — it has yet to be opened.

Kate tries to think through different plans, but that door is her main, her brightest hope. It's supposed to be leading to the core of Amaru’s soul, black and vicious and poisonous. Once she gets to it, she's going to do everything to destroy it. Everything God will help her with.

 _If I'm supposed to die,_ Kate thinks, sitting on the edge of her narrow bed, _I'm gonna die as a girl who killed the Queen of Hell._

She only hopes she isn't mistaking ambition for stubbornness.  

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Freddie/Ximena — hesitancy

The sun is biting into the asphalt and the grass, making the leaves melt and wither. There's already a fire in the distance, a black arm of smoke reaching out from the fields helplessly to the smooth blue sky. The sun is merciless.

Ximena wraps a silken scarf around her head, covering her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and her mouth until you can see nothing but a pair of big black sunglasses that hide her eyes. She fixes gloves on her hands, a zipper on her leather jacket, her collar and her knee-high boots. There's nothing left for the sun to bite into, it seems. But they are still sitting in the car anyway, safe behind the tinted windows.

“Ready, Peacekeeper?” asks Ximena, her voice muffled under that silk veil the color of dark cherries. It's not like she hasn't done this before, walking under the sunlight, risking her life - she's been here for centuries, and Freddie knows that - but today seems different. Today he's worried. Maybe it's because they both are tired, even though they don't discuss it. But the work has to be done. They have to cross that midday field to find… who knows what. Ximena’s boss, Amaru’s trap, Xibalbian demons. Brasa, finally, for it's his time of the day.

But they have to do it. They both have been thrown into this world alone, given no other choice but to protect and serve. Freddie looks at Ximena, not answering her question, but counting seconds inside his head, Counting the centuries that his kind and her kind have spent fighting their wars. Then he reaches for her gloved hand and squeezes it gently, and Ximena - after a moment of hesitation - presses the pads of her fingers into his palm and then lets go. They check their weapons and Ximena nods, opening the door on her side and stepping into the white heat. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Richie/Kate — PTSD
> 
> (mentions Seth/Kate/Richie)

Richie only drinks canned or bottled soda while Kate prefers the fountains. When the car jerks on the bumpy road (Seth's swearing accompanying the low thud somewhere inside car’s guts), she accidentally spills some coke on her jeans so they have to stop at the next gas station.

Kate disappears inside the bathroom, but when she doesn't return for 15 minutes, Richie goes to check on her. He finds her pressed against the wall, on the floor, clawing at her own hair and sobbing, and the horrible scenario immediately drifts through his mind. But her clothes aren't messy (save for some wet denim where she washed the sticky soda stain off) and she isn't physically hurt. He gets on his knees beside her, carefully pulling her hands away from her locks.

“What happened, Kate?” he asks gently.

She shakes her head but still responds.

“My reflection. It doesn't. It doesn't look like me. I see _her._ I don't recognize myself anymore.”

“Come on. No way— Come on.” He helps her on her feet, helps her to approach the blurry restroom mirror. They look at themselves: tall man with black-rimmed glasses and petite young girl. Pale, with dark shadows under her eyes.

Richie glides his palms down her soft long hair and whispers. “It's you. It's _you,_ Kate.”

“It's your face. See? It's your _soul._ She's gone forever, dead. You are our Kate. _My_ Kate.”

They drive then, to the roadside motel where Kate lays between the brothers. Offering them her timid tenderness while they offer her their lips, rough and gentle. Her mouth is sweet and she falls asleep in their arms.

Next morning, while the sun still isn’t deadly, Richie wakes up first. Kate is sitting on the porch outside, wearing nothing but Seth’s shirt. She seems zoned out, her arms laying on her knees, palms up.

“It was so awful.” She doesn't look at him, her voice shaking slightly. “I felt everything, you know. Touching people's faces, feeling their life pouring out of them… through my hands and arms and into her soul. Into her fucking _soul!”_

‘Soul to soul, dust to dust’, thinks Richie, sitting beside Kate again. He stretches out his hand that Scott calls “your special hand”, fully aware that it sounds weird, that little asshole.

“See?” he shows her his own palm. “Remember the bullet hole I had in there?”

She nods, her lips still trembling.

“I had visions. Snakes crawling out of it, up my arm and into my mouth. I made sketches in my… special album. Ancient sacrifices. Gutted women on the altars.”

Kate lets out a sharp breath.

“And then I…”

The confession is clearly affecting him harder than he expected, Kate realizes. Richie's face has turned white and there’s a thin veil of sweat on his forehead. She never thought culebras did something like that, but apparently some things are beyond the supernatural self-healing. So Kate grabs at his arms, squeezing them. almost painfully, but he doesn't stop. He can't.

“And then that woman. Monica. I… she tried to be kind to me even though she hated me, was scared of me. She had a family. I killed her. Cut her eyes out. Cut the holes in her palms and put her eyeballs in there. And when I was… turning she came back. She said I wanted to hurt her, and she - she tortured me. And I deserved it.”

“No.”

Kate's voice is firm now even though she doesn't realize that herself. But Richie does.

“No, you didn't. It wasn't your fault. You were possessed. Brainwashed. Okay? And Monica… that was merely a hallucination that tortured you. Her own soul was already with God.”

She presses her forehead against his.

“Okay? Her soul _was_ God. And God forgives everything. She forgave you, Richie. She did.”

Richie takes his time. Then he nods slowly. Kate kisses him gently, gratefully.

“Let's go inside, honey. The sun is almost up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seth/Kate — Touch 
> 
> (soft gentle femdom, dom!Kate/sub!Seth
> 
> warning: kinda rated E)

The way she tied his hands above his head, wrists crossed, was tricky. Because while doing so she never once touched his skin with her quick clever fingers. Kate knows her knots, Seth was the one who taught her how to make them. And she knows her torture.

She pulls his boxers down to his knees in the same manner, her knuckles never coming into contact with his hips or thighs. She looks at his stiffened cock and clicks her tongue, then slaps it slightly. Seth groans and swears, earning another swat from her merciless little palm.

“You had it coming” — and he says “yes” and“thank you, Katie.”

She's wearing a blouse and nothing underneath, the waves of warmth from her body tickling him where she hovers above him, all sweet smiles and ruthless gaze. They don't have much time today, so she probably won't sit on his face or play with his cock tonight like she usually does, edging him for hours. Still, after they’re done she's going to untie him and rub his wrists gently. Kiss the strain marks and then let him rest on her chest, running her fingers through his damp hair and whispering that he's her sweet, gorgeous boy. That she loves him so much.

Kate sits back on her knees, unbuttoning the blouse slowly. Seth licks his lips looking at her full breasts and soft tummy — and her plain white panties. Kate's hand disappearing under the fabric, so he can see the outline of her fingers. She starts touching herself, slowly but firmly, moaning softly and biting her lower lip, and he loses control with a helpless “Katie, please.”

“Did I say you were allowed to speak?” She smirks, shifting forward slapping his cheek slightly, once, twice. “Or should I gag that mouth of yours, hmm?”

Seth shakes his head, eyes wide, mumbling apologies. Kate then offers him her wet fingers, though it still isn't exactly a touch. He has to strain forward, tongue sticking out, to lick her sweetness off her pink pads and say thank you afterwards.

And there it is: suddenly she’s kissing him with fierce hunger, her little tongue pressing against his firmly, circling and tickling, lips sucking on it. The touch he craved, the rush of heated love washing over him, is driving him crazy and making him drunk. Kate grabs his chin, pulling away and looking at him with loving greed, then slides further, squeezing her fingers round his neck slightly. He skips a breath.

“You want this?” Kate is looking him straight in the eye, rubbing against him. “Oh I bet you do. I bet you fucking do. Answer me.”

Seth lets out raspy desperate yes, and then, of course, please, so her grip tightens. He's out of air now, eyes rolling, body jerking, cock twitching because she's doing it just right. With her free hand Kate reaches down to help herself let him inside her. The headboard creeks, bumping against the wall. It feels so good — him pulsating, reeling, surrounded by the rhythmic grips of her warmth. Then she lets go, moving frantically above Seth while he's catching his breath and coughing. Kate is calling him her good boy and leans in again to leave bite marks on his neck, over the bulged veins, whispering that he's hers, hers.

Seth responds, voice raspy and crazed, that he is hers, forever hers to take, and the burning love is around, above, and inside them.


End file.
